Lightning and Hope play Videogames
by Wunderwrite20
Summary: It's a rainy night and Hope and Lightning pass the time with a videogame.


**I've always wondered what would happen if Lightning and Hope sat down for videogames. Here's my version of how it would go down. Sorry it's annoyingly short. I don't know what else I could have done with it =P Enjoy. (constructive criticism is always appreciated)**

Lightning sat on her couch in her apartment while Hope stood in front of her holding something in his hands, a slight twitch in her eye.

"You want to what?" she asked, just to make sure she'd heard right.

"Come on Light, It'll be fun." Hope said holding up the small square object for Lightning to see, a pleading look on his face.

She glanced outside once again to the pouring rain, the black clouds completely obscuring the blue sky and eliminating any chance of going out for the day.

"Hope, I don't really play videogames". She said, rubbing the back of her neck shyly.

"I know. That's why this will be fun. You need to do something on your only day off and this is just the thing." He said excitedly, still pleading with his eyes. "I can teach you and we will get to spend some time together for a change."

She looked at the square object Hope held in his hands. It was a fighting game featuring a cast of muscular men and scantily clad women. Lightning snatched the game from him looking at the back.

"Hope, doesn't this look a little mature for you?" she asked raising an eyebrow and dangling the game in front of his eyes.

He grabbed it back, blushing a little.

"It's just for blood and language." He said sheepishly.

"As well as busty women wearing hardly any clothes?" she shot back folding her legs and crossing her arms at Hope.

"I can't help it. All the fighting games are like this. It's like its trademark. Just something they all do." He replied waving his arms in the air.

She let out a small chuckle and stood, giving hope a small flick on his nose.

"Ok kiddo, we'll play."

Hope beamed with excitement.

"Alright! This is going to be great." He said sliding the game disc into the system and plopping down next to Lightning, controller in hand. He handed a second one to Lightning.

Lightning observed the odd device, a series of buttons and sticks all displayed in awkward locations. She turned it this way and that, her eyes curious and not sure of exactly how to balance it in her hands.

"Uh Hope, how do I-?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Here you go. You hold it like that." He placed her fingers on the proper buttons and sticks. "It will feel a little weird at first but you'll get used to it."

"Ok." She said her eyes fixed on the device, not moving a finger to make sure they stayed where they were supposed to.

"Alright here we go." He said rubbing his hands together mischievously, throwing Lightning a smirk.

The screen came to a menu layout with many different characters to choose from. Lightning went with a woman dressed in a blue skin-tight jumpsuit which was actually more modest among the female fighters and a specialty in ranged combat.

Hope chose a woman himself, this one dressed in knee-high black boots and a bikini so small it did little to cover her.

Lightning looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

He chuckled nervously.

"Uh, she-she has some really good moves."

"I'm sure." She said her gaze lingering on Hope for a moment before turning back towards the TV.

The announcer on the screen came to life in a loud, booming voice.

"Match Ready! Fight!"

Instantly Hope dashed forward with an attack attempting to trip Lightning, though her character countered perfectly knocking Hope off his balance and was thrown through the air crashing into the wall of the screen.

"Oh sorry Hope." Lightning apologized.

"It's ok. Let's keep going."

The match continued with Hope advancing with attacks and Lightning countering each one with astounding precision. The two locked their eyes at the screen, all their concentration directed at the moving figures, their fingers moving at blinding speed executing moves.

1 hr. later….

"Augh! Lightning this is ridiculous!" Hope groaned, his face buried in his hands after losing his 35th consecutive match.

She looked at him, confused.

"But I thought-"

"You said you don't play video games. You've beaten me 35 times and you never play videogames. How are you so good at something you never do?"

"But-"

"It took me months to master each of their moves. Months! And you do it all in one sitting!"

"Hope I-"

"Look at the leaderboards! See? I'm at the top! Leaderboards don't lie Light!" Hope said frantically pointing to the top of the list with both hands and more energy than was necessary.

She let out a small laugh, a hand covering her smile in embarrassment.

"Look at yourself Hope. I've never seen you so annoyed before."

Hope crossed his arms grumpily and mumbled something incoherent. Lightning crossed her legs and placed an arm over her couch, a small smile on her face as she observed the aggravated youth.

Hope glanced at her, his face still grumpy, then away again. She still held her gaze on him, her smile never faltering. He glanced back once again, unable to resist her mesmerizing stare.

"Stop it Light." He said getting embarrassed.

"Stop what Hope?" she teased, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"You know what. You do this every time and I tell you Light, so help me, it's not going to work this time." He replied stubbornly.

She got up and pulled an arm around Hope.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." She pulled him along towards the kitchen.

"It's just-all that practice." Hope continued to complain to himself.

"Don't take it too hard Hope."

"Maybe I should just play Snow again. He's terrible."

She chuckled to herself, imagining a frustrated Snow being beaten to death at video games by a kid half his age.

"Invite him along next time. I'd love to see that." Lightning laughed.

The two burst into laughter as the storm continued to rage on until unexpectantly the lights went out.

"Ah hell!" Hope groaned. "There goes my rematch."


End file.
